Battle of White Stag
The Battle of White Stag in 442, occurred when Empress Hantei Yugozohime ended the two-year open trade agreement with the gaijin people, who refused to accept her edict. The Attack Initially, the gaijin fleet departed after being told they were no longer welcome, but they soon returned. The Rogukani forces fired warning shots, to which the gaijin returned fire and began a cannonade of Otosan Uchi from the Bay of the Golden Sun. The effect was lethal, the inital volley resulted in the death of the Empress, Lion Clan Champion Akodo Kurojin, and her Akodo yojimbo as the group stood on the shore observing the returning ships. Counterattack Leading the counterattack from atop the cliffs of White Stag was Ikoma Genmuro, using the knowledge he gained from the gaijin Captain Garen Hawthorne. Genmuro blocked the bay's entrance with kobune, sent waves of samurai to capture the gaijin vessels, and had shugenja send torrents of spells to disable their vessels. The Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kakumei called upon his Asahina shugenja to obscure the bay in fog, and ordered his merchant fleet to harry the gaijin ships. The city defenders were enraged at the deaths of their Empress and their resolve was unbreakable. When gaijin ships were overwhelmed by bushi, the bushi would then take the helm and ram other vessels. Genmuro was able to counter every move made by the gaijin, and his efforts shattered their fleet. Curiously, Agasha Kasuga, a Dragon Clan samurai, and his followers assisted Garen's forces' escape. Aftermath The battle resulted in heavy damage to Otosan Uchi, the coronation of a new Emperor, Hantei Muhaki, a new Lion Clan Champion, and the Imperial decree that all gaijin were forbidden to enter the empire. The gaijin fleet was almost totally destroyed. Only nine of the larger vessels were able to ram their way out of the bay. Guns and cannons were strictly forbidden in Rokugan. Way of the Dragon, p. 27 The Crane and Lion Clan suffered great losses from the battle, and they would spend years to recover. Imperial Histories, p. 79 The flame post of the Tsai district that overlooked the Golden Sun Bay was named the Brutal Flame Tower, because a fire Isawa tensai stood atop it and called down the fire kami upon the gaijin invaders during the battle. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 249 Hidden Truths While much of what the scholars of the Empire wrote about the battle is true, one critical facet is little known to many outside the Mantis Clan. Gusai Mori, son of Gusai presented to the Throne the information that caused the Empress to cast out the gaijin. The Mantis were secretly in communication with the powerfull gaijin Cornejo family, who wished to see their own rivals defeated. Teodoron Cornejo had discovered Garen's intention to murder him on the eventual return trip, ensuring profitable trade for his native Thrane alone. With the help of his Mantis allies Teodoro exposed Garen's dishonorable past to the Imperial Court, leading the Empress to dismiss both delegations from the empire. The Mantis tricked Garen into returning, which led to the Battle of White Stag and the Battle of Raging Seas. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 7) Gaijin fleet What remained of the gaijin fleet was later corrupted in the Sea of Shadows. The vessels and tainted crews were later used by Daigotsu in 1159 in the naval invasion in the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Participants The following is a list of notable participants in the battle: * Agasha Kasuga * Akodo Kurojin * Doji Kakumei * Garen Hawthorne * Hantei Yugozohime * Ikoma Genmuro Casualties The following is a list of notable casualties in the battle: * Akodo Kurojin * Hantei Yugozohime * Prelude to Darkness, Part III, by Rich Wulf & Shawn Carman * Imperial Histories, pp. 75-77 Otosan Uchi